This application relates generally to the field of healthcare data analysis, and more specifically to systems and methods for displaying geographic population health information.
Existing systems for analyzing population healthcare data based on population distribution, disease state, and access to options to improve health requires software residing on the user's computing device or system to store, compute, manipulate, integrate multiple data sources, and display the results of massive datasets. Most likely, such software residing on the user's computing device or system includes database management software to perform data management functions. As new datasets are made available, software on the user's computing device or system requires updates to enable access to the new datasets as such software updates are released. In addition, to render a spatial distribution on a user's computing device or system, existing methods and systems require software on the user's computing device or system to facilitate integration of the disparate data assets with geographical information system software to produce a composite rendering on the graphical user interface.
The proposed software and associated system of the instant disclosure addresses these and other limitations of existing systems by using a client device's web browser to display geographical population health information data that the system collects, assembles, and preformats from disparate data sources for on-demand, dynamic, interactive display in the web browser.